El amanecer de las sombras
by Isabel Ravenwood
Summary: CAPITULO 2 ARRIBA! Una nueva era esta a punto de comenzar cuando diversos hechos hacen entrelazar hechos pasados y presentes. La aventura y el misterio comienzan cuando un extraño poder desencadena una temible leyenda egipcia.
1. El comienzo de todo

Nota: los personajes no son míos (ya quisiera yo que Indy fuese mío, jajaja) son de eidos y lucasfilm, asi que dicho esto comienza la historia.  
  
Última advertencia: No recomendada a menores de 13.  
  
1940, En algún recóndito lugar al norte de Alemania...  
  
Una gran humedad recorría la estancia. La luz era muy deficiente, pero lo suficientemente tersa como para distinguir a una figura sentada sobre el suelo de aquella fría celda. Se trataba de un hombre joven. Vestía una desdeñada camisa blanca cubierto de una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones marrones. Sus muñecas permanecían aprisionadas por unos fuertes grilletes, y solo entonces fue cuando su vacía mirada azul pudo distinguirse bajo un peculiar sombrero marrón. Miraba perdidamente la oscuridad que le sucumbía, intentando descubrir como había podido llegar a aquella situación. No había hecho nada malo, y tampoco se había metido en ningún lío... al menos últimamente. La luz comenzó a inundar la habitación y dos figuras recorrieron la estancia parándose en frente del prisionero. Uno de ellos portaba un fusil automático con la inconfundible vestimenta militar alemana. El otro también iba uniformado, era alto, rubio y con la tez bastante clara adornada por una cuidada perilla, por su aspecto debía tener unos 35 o quizás 36 años.  
  
-Van Helgen... debí suponerlo, solo una rata como tu podría estar detrás de todo esto. –Dijo el prisionero poniéndose en pie.  
  
El alemán sonrió levemente.  
  
-Si... yo también me alegro de volver a verle, Doctor Jones.  
  
El prisionero se dirigió con furia hacia el militar, pero las cadenas impidieron que pudiera avanzar poco más de medio metro.  
  
-Ahórrate el esfuerzo, Jones, puede que consiguieras huir milagrosamente en Noruega, pero te aseguro que esta vez no volverá a ocurrir. Sabes... es una lástima que en estos momentos no sea el que este al mando de esta misión, porque sino... -No me extraña... después de lo que pasó allí... -Dijo Jones esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
El alemán propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago del preso bajo su alarido de dolor. Al segundo intento de golpe una rápida mano le agarró de la muñeca impidiéndolo. Se trataba de una mujer. Era joven, pelirroja y unos ojos verdes como el mar, tenía una figura provocadora realzada por la ropa que llevaba, una camiseta blanca ajustada y unos pantalones cortos verde- militar junto con un chaleco a juego.  
  
El alemán abrió paso a la recién llegada.  
  
-Por que no se me informó del americano? –Dijo señalando a Jones -Pues... verá no pensé que fuera un asunto de importancia para usted -Comenzó a excusarse Van Helgen. -Que no pensaste que... pero serás imbécil? El es el que halló ese manuscrito y me dices que no es de importancia? -Así que era eso... -Musitó el americano. Nunca pensó que un insignificante mapa de jeroglíficos egipcios pudiese interesar tanto, a fin de cuentas, aquello era pura arqueología, y dudaba mucho que un par de militares se interesaran por ella.  
  
Ambos le miraron.  
  
-Y bien... donde esta ese manuscrito?  
  
********  
  
1998, Egipto  
  
El calor era insoportable, llevaba horas siguiendo un antiguo mapa egipcio, pero al fin había encontrado el lugar que andaba buscando, lentamente bajó del jeep y se colocó la mochila a los hombros, no había nada que perder, ante ella se alzaba una entrada a un templo del dios Ra en ruinas... dentro del cual, según la leyenda, se encontraba una estatua de oro macizo... un buen cebo para la curiosidad de Lara Croft, sin duda alguna.  
  
********  
  
-Le hemos confiscado lo que llevaba encima y ni rastro del pergamino –Se apresuró a decir el alemán. -Tal vez se os olvidara mirar en los bolsillos de atrás... -Dijo sonriente mientras a sus espaldas cogía entre las manos las cadenas que le sujetaban.  
  
-Parece que el americano hoy se ha despertado juguetón... -Dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia él. Jones, generalmente, no era un hombre agresivo pero en ocasiones su instinto de supervivencia era más poderoso que la propia razón. Cuando la chica se hubo acercado lo suficiente, él asió con energía las cadenas y en un rápido movimiento las sujetaba con firmeza alrededor del cuello de la mujer, permaneciendo esta literalmente pegada al pecho de su agresor de cara a los suyos. El soldado no dudó en disparar con el fusil.  
  
-No dispares! Podrías dar a Layla. –Dijo Van Helgen evitando una segunda detonación. -En eso estamos de acuerdo –Dijo Jones procurando mantener sujeta a la chica sobre él.  
  
Las cadenas habían cedido ya que el disparo soltó una de las anillas.  
  
********  
  
Comenzó a internarse en el templo, a medida que avanzaba, la luz decaía en progresión. Sobre las ruinosas paredes se podían encontrar cuantiosos dibujos sobre cultos egipcios al dios sol, representado con:  
  
-La estatua de oro... -Dijo sonriente a si misma. Acto seguido un ruido recorrió la estancia, la sonrisa se borró de su boca y colocó sus manos sobre ambas pistolas, mientras observaba con cautela la estancia. Una sombra pasó rápidamente a sus espaldas, ella desenfundó, pero no vio a nadie. Pensando que había sido una falsa alarma guardó de nuevo sus pistolas y siguió el camino, la sala de la estatuilla debía de estar en alguna parte...  
  
*********  
  
-Suéltala ahora y evitaras males mayores. -Buen intento, Helgen. -Vamos Jones... no puedes escapar, todo esta lleno de militares –Dijo Layla. -Eso lo veremos... -Dijo apretando ligeramente la cadena de la chica provocando un leve quejido por su parte. -Jones... que mal educado eres, es una señorita, no te han enseñado como tratarlas? –Dijo el alemán con una sonrisa ácida. -Señorita? Perdón, la confundí con una víbora...–Dijo retirando las cadenas y lanzando a la chica sobre los militares. Momento idóneo para poner los pies en polvorosa. Se escabulló por la puerta de la prisión todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Con el hombro abrió la puerta del final del corredor y cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse ante las confundidas miradas de una docena de soldados. Se quedó congelado.  
  
********  
  
Al fin llegó hasta ella, estaba muy bien decorada, en el centro un pequeño pedestal, y sobre el, brillando, aguardado a ser reclamado...  
  
-Bueno... otra vieja estatua para la colección... -se dijo a si misma mientras andaba resuelta hasta el pedestal, alrededor del mismo se encontraba tallada una extraña escritura...  
  
********  
  
-Em... Hola! –Dijo poco antes de retomar su rápida huida. Los disparos comenzaron a sucederse a sus espaldas.  
  
-Que no escape! –Gritó una voz femenina en la lejanía.  
  
El fugitivo decidió adentrarse en una de las estancias, cerciorándose de dejar bien cerrada la puerta. Al examinar la habitación no vio ninguna salida. Rapidamente se dirigió a la ventana y abriéndola de par en par observó el panorama. Era un día lluvioso y la niebla impedía ver más allá de los 200 metros.  
  
-En momentos como este me doy cuenta de que debería haber seguido dando clases... -Dijo ensimismado. Y no era para menos, en realidad, aquel tipo por nombre Indiana Jones, era un profesor de arqueología de una prestigiosa universidad de San Francisco. Quien lo diría...  
  
********  
  
"El acantilado del fin del mundo es la gran llave del tiempo donde el pasado y el futuro se combinan para consumar la ira de la venida del reinante despertando del sueño eterno al guardián de la puerta"  
  
********  
  
Se encontraba en el último piso de aquella fortaleza enemiga. Varios golpes bruscos le dieron a entender que sus amiguetes estaban intentando abrir la puerta.  
  
-Derribad la puerta! –Vociferaba Van Helgen.  
  
Indiana Jones no lo dudó ni un segundo, y momentos más tarde se encaramó al tejado justo cuando los soldados habían conseguido abrir la puerta.  
  
-Donde demonios está? -Mirad! Por la ventana! -Al tejado! Rápido, al tejado!!! -Enfocad el tejado, enfocadlo!  
  
La lluvia hacia ese terreno algo peligroso. Las tejas resbalaban demasiado y Jones ya comenzaba a oír a sus perseguidores. Al otro lado había una torreta. Trataba de darse prisa para llegar a ella cuando un gran haz de luz le enfocó, casi pierde el equilibrio, pero se mantuvo en la posición.  
  
-Pero que demonios??! –Dijo dándose cuenta de que le estaban enfocando con un gran foco desde el suelo para no perderle de vista y guiar a sus compatriotas. Por fin, y con gran alivio dejo la resbalosa superficie entrando en la torreta. Pero ese alivio se tornó en angustia al observar que no había ninguna salida. Observó atónito a sus pies, un gran acantilado hacía aparición donde las olas se estrellaban con furia en aquel día tormentoso.  
  
*********  
  
-Interesante... pero esto va a pasar a un sitio mejor... –Posó sus manos sobre la estatuilla de Ra. Algo raro ocurrió al tomar contacto con ella.  
  
*********  
  
Un gran escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Ya estaban llegando. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos y respiró profundamente. Oyó el sonido de los fusiles a sus espaldas y acto seguido abrió los ojos y se lanzó al abismo que tenía enfrente...  
  
*********  
  
La habitación se inundó de una extraña luz verdosa y ella permanecía absorta sin perder contacto con la superficie de la estatua.  
  
*********  
  
Layla y Van Helgen observaron atónitos desde lo alto de la torre la inmersión de Jones en una luz verdosa.  
  
*********  
  
Fue despedida lejos del pedestal, la luz verde se hizo más intensa y ante su propio asombro alguien cayó desde ella hasta el suelo...  
  
Se levantó realmente sorprendida y desenfundando se acercó hasta el "recién llegado", volvió a enfundar al darse cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.  
  
-Que demonios ha pasado? Y aún más, quien es él? –Se preguntó retóricamente mientras examinaba silenciosamente a aquel tipo.  
  
Volvió su vista hasta la estatua y recordó la frase...  
  
"El acantilado del fin del mundo es la gran llave del tiempo donde el pasado y el futuro se combinan para consumar la ira de la venida del reinante despertando del sueño eterno al guardián de la puerta"  
  
No sabía porqué, pero tenía una extraña sensación, como si una nueva aventura estuviese a punto de empezar... y tal vez, aquel tipo tuviese algo que ver... pensaba retornando la vista hacia él.  
  
Bien, que os ha parecido? De acuerdo, un poquito rollo, jeje, pero por favor dejad algún review, ;) 


	2. encuentros

Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero con el fin de curso y los exámenes no he podido actualizar antes. Prometo que si os sigue interesando, escribiré mas a menudo.  
  
-Uggg.... esto SI es una resaca..... –Dijo Jones con la vista aun nublada.

-Vaya, por fin se despierta la bella durmiente –Dijo una voz femenina.

-Que, como? Mejor... Donde estoy?

-Egipto, no es obvio?  
  
Con el dedo índice elevó la solapa de su sombrero mirando a su alrededor.  
  
-Mmm... polvo, arena, cosas rotas, jeroglíficos.... es posible, un momento que es eso?!... –Dijo pensando en voz alta observando embelesado hacia un punto...

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima, yo le vi primero! –Dijo Lara poniéndose delante del ídolo de oro.  
  
Indiana frunció el ceño.  
  
-Debería estar en un museo...! –Dijo seguidamente.

-De veras...? Y quien eres tu para decir eso.

-Indiana Jones, arqueólogo.

-Buen chiste, ahora la verdad...

-Que?! Que te hace suponer que es mentira?

-Me tomas por tonta? El Doctor Jones murió hace mas de 50 años!  
  
Jones elevó una ceja.  
  
-Debo de estar soñando, eso es... la única explicación posible... o a lo mejor, es que realmente morí en el acantilado y esto es....mmm... el infierno? La verdad es que deja mucho que desear...

-Y encima ahora se pone paranoico... –Dijo la chica con ironía.

- Paranoico no... no tengo ni idea de cómo he llagado hasta aquí, yo ahora debería estar en una playa alemana, huyendo de los nazis... –Dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Nazis?

-Si, esa gente que...

-Para, no necesito una clase de historia.  
  
Lara permaneció dubitativa durante unos instantes mientras observaba con cautela a Jones.  
  
-Bueno, yo toqué la estatua... y apareció una luz de la que te caiste.  
  
Indiana examinó cuidadosamente la estatua a una distancia recomendable, no estaba por la labor de desencadenar otro viajecito.  
  
Lara seguía examinando con inquietud al arqueólogo, hasta que creyó haber hallado una respuesta.  
  
-Dime... en que año estamos? –Dijo al fin, sin perder de vista a Indiana.

-A que viene eso?

-Tú, simplemente responde.

-1940

-Oh Dios... –y ella echó a correr hacia el pedestal, leyendo por tercera vez aquella desgastada frase mientras el arqueólogo la seguía.  
  
-Que demonios significa esto?! –Dijo Jones terminando de leer.

-No lo entiendes...?! Estamos en 1998 y tu vienes del 1940.... ¡Además dijiste que estabas cayendo por un acantilado!

-1998?! Si...claro.... pero creo que hoy alguien se ha pasado con el whisky

-No me crees? –Dijo sorprendida de la poca fe de aquel tipo teniendo tantas pruebas delante de sus narices.  
  
-No, pero en caso de que fuese cierto. Que se supone que significa la segunda parte de la frasecita? –Dijo al fin sin preocupación alguna en su tono.

-Ni idea, pero supongo que algo malo... –Dijo exhalando un suspiro.  
  
Jones miró a su alrededor como buscando algo.  
  
-Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó la chica. -Chsss..... –Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.  
  
Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada de aquella habitación... -Maldita sea, me han seguido! –Dijo ella maldiciendo- Escucha Jones... Jones?! -Miró hacia ambos lados pero no vió ni rastro de él.  
  
Tres figuras entraron en la sala, una de ellas conocida para Lara.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... fijaos quien esta aquí... Señorita Croft, es todo un privilegio volverla a ver. -Ahórrate los cumplidos, Herman –Dijo Lara al ver que los acompañantes de su conocido enemigo la apuntaban con varios rifles.  
  
-Ahh... veo que has encontrado la estatua... –Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el pedestal –Sabía que sería de utilidad hacer que encontraras ese mapa, el resto era coser y cantar, solo seguir tus pasos...  
  
La tensión estaba aumentando, francamente ella odiaba ser utilizada de esa forma y mucho más por aquel tipo sin escrúpulos. Pero debía refrenar sus impulsos, ahora lo que importaba era evitar a toda costa que Herman llegara a tocar la estatuilla.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra poner un dedo encima a la estatua –Dijo Lara desafiante.

-Y sino que?

-Bueno, sino te metería una bala entre los sesos y luego te haría pedacitos para después hacer....

-Me he cansado de esta conversación sin sentido... adiós Lara. Chicos!  
  
Los dos hombres restantes se acercaron hacia ella sin muy buenas intenciones, y justo cuando iban a disparar...  
  
-No os han enseñado modales?  
  
Uno de ellos se dio la vuelta, solo para recibir un fornido puñetazo por parte de Indiana.  
  
-Me debes una, nena! –Dijo sonriente hacia Lara.  
  
El otro restante fue más hábil y aprovechó la ocasión para asestarle un golpe con la paste posterior del rifle. El arqueólogo quedo aturdido durante unos instantes...  
  
Mientras tanto Lara aprovechaba para impedir que Herman tocara la estatua, por desgracia estaba demasiado lejos y no llegaría a tiempo de impedirlo...  
  
Para cuando Jones se recuperó del golpe, su adversario le había ganado ventaja y estaba fijado en el punto de mira del arma de su enemigo.  
  
Lara no lo dudo y cuando apenas faltaban unos centímetros disparó la mano de Herman, haciendo chillar a este de dolor.  
  
-Maldita! Pagaras por esto! -Lo dudo... –Dijo dirigiendo sus pistolas hacia él.  
  
Herman dirigió su mirada hacia un punto. Casi inconscientemente Lara siguió su mirada solo para encontrarse con Jones sometido bajo el rifle de uno de los matones de Herman.  
  
Indiana cerró los ojos esperando la detonación... esta llegó, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vió a su adversario tendido en el suelo.  
  
-Y ahora me la debes tú a mí... –Dijo Lara acercándose hacia él.

-Uff... estubo cerca, eh? –Dijo con alivio- Donde esta ese tal Herman?

-Esa sabandija ha huido –Dijo enfundado las pistolas.  
  
Indiana miró hacia el pedestal hasta descubrir que la estatua ya no estaba en su sitio.  
  
Él y Lara se miraron preocupados.

Biblioteca de Alejandría. Horas mas tarde.  
  
El lugar era inmenso, pero a pesar de ello estaba muy bien distribuido. Los innumerables libros se encontraban expuestos alrededor de la sala y las mesas de estudio en el centro. A aquellas horas de la tarde, ya quedaban pocas personas revisando volúmenes y la bibliotecaria encargada rellenaba los últimos préstamos de aquel día. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y siempre que lo hacía no podía evitar observar a una pareja un tanto peculiar que llevaba casi toda la tarde allí, ojeando nerviosamente amplios tomos sobre egiptología. Nunca había visto a nadie con tanto interés en los diez años que llevaba trabajando en esa biblioteca. Volvió a bajar la vista al catálogo de préstamos y terminó de rellenarlo.  
  
-Ah... yo me rindo... no encuentro nada y ya nos hemos revisado todos los libros sobre el tema –Dijo Lara cerrando el tomo que hasta entonces había tenido entre las manos.  
  
Jones elevó la vista de su libro. Una mujer se acercó hasta su mesa.  
  
-Discúlpenme, pero la biblioteca esta a punto de cerrar y...

-No se preocupe, ya nos ibamos –Respondió el arqueólogo con amabilidad.  
  
Apiló todos los libros consultados.  
  
-Escucha, yo voy a devolverlos tu ve arrancando el coche...  
  
Lara le miró con desconfianza viendo como se alejaba hasta el mostrador.  
  
-A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer... –Murmuró para sus adentros.  
  
-Aquí tiene –Dijo Jones soltando los libros sobre el mostrador. -Interesados en el tema de mitología egipcia? –Dijo la bibliotecaria echándolos una ojeada. -Podría decirse que sí –Dijo sonriendo. -Supongo que habrán encontrado lo que buscaban -Me temo que no –Dijo entristecido.  
  
La bibliotecaria le miró sorprendida.  
  
-En realidad buscábamos documentación sobre algunas leyendas y mitos egipcios –Dijo poniendo su mejor cara y con el tono de voz más amable que pudo poner.  
  
-Bueno... Tenemos un libro especializado en el tema, pero me temo que en estos momentos no esta disponible, se encuentra en la sección de restauraciones pendientes... –Dijo clavando su mirada en los ojos azules del extraño visitante de aquella tarde, él también la esta mirando.

-Porque demonios tardará tanto? –Dijo Lara mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

-Aquí esta... –Dijo la bibliotecaria extendiéndole el tomo. -Muchísimas gracias, encanto... –Dijo cogiéndolo y dirigiéndose a la salida, mientras ella le observaba ensimismada con una mirada soñadora a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro.

-Tengo lo que buscábamos –Dijo entregándola el libro a Lara. -Restauraciones pendientes? –Respondió ella observando la etiqueta especial. -Como lo has conseguido? –Prosiguió sorprendida.  
  
Indiana sonrió.  
  
La chica encendió el motor y se alejaron del lugar, bajo la mirada atenta y escrutadora del último visitante de aquella biblioteca, alguien que había pasado totalmente inadvertido para ellos. Con nerviosismo sacó un móvil del bolsillo para disponerse a hacer una llamada muy urgente...  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que este capítulo lo he escrito deprisa y corriendo así que admito malas impresiones, pero no os paséis, eh? xD 


End file.
